


I fell in love with you, not them

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Good Elijah Kamski, Jealousy, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unfounded Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Prompt- I fell in love with you, not them.Chloe falls in love with Elijah, little by little. She just wishes he loved her back.





	I fell in love with you, not them

Some days Chloe hated living with two other exact copies of herself, hated seeing Elijah smile at them. She was the first, the original, for a while she was the only one there with Elijah. Then one day another joined them, with the same face, the same voice, even the same name. It burned her, it made her want to shake Elijah and yell at him. She didn’t want to be replaced, she didn’t want him to give them the same soft kisses he gave her. As far as she knew he hadn’t been as affectionate with them as he was with her, but it didn’t stop the feeling in her chest, the tight band of jealousy that ate away at her.

 

The day Connor arrived, it felt like something snapped inside of her. He ordered the deviant hunter to shoot her for information, as if she were just an item to throw away. She didn’t react though, not even her LED betraying the fear and panic rushing through her head. She just- knelt there in front of Connor, waiting for him to pull the trigger. 

 

When the two of them left though, she let her emotions out. Elijah brushed a hand against her cheek and leaned in for a kiss, she stepped back and slapped him instead. “How could you?” Tears filled her eyes and she tried to wipe them away as they fell to the floor. She watched him massage his face as he picked himself back up from the floor. She could see a bruised handprint starting to form. “How could you ask him to shoot me?” She couldn’t stop the tears, Chloe massaged her chest, wishing her thirium pump would slow down. 

 

“I assumed he wouldn’t shoot you Chloe. I was right.” He kept an arms distance from her, watching her with those cold blue eyes. She remembered when they were so warm and inviting. When he treated her as a human. 

 

“He could have shot me Elijah.” Static filled her voice as she kept crying, kept uselessly brushing away her tears. “I thought I could trust you. I thought-” She hid her face in her hands and just kept crying. 

 

Elijah gave a sigh and stepped closer to her, pulling her into a hug and running his fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry. It was thoughtless of me.” He bit back a grin when she nodded in response. “How can I earn your forgiveness?”

 

She shook her head and stepped back. “I don’t know Elijah. I just don’t know.” She turned and walked away, leaving him standing next to the pool with only her copies for company. Chloe went to their bedroom and laid down on the bed, crying until the sun set. Then she climbed out of the bed, changed the sheets to ones not stained with her tears and laid back down on the bed. She pulled the covers over herself and entered rest mode.

 

The next day she decided to go back to acting as if it never happened. She resumed her place in his home, by his side with a band of jealousy around her chest when he smiled at the other Chloe’s. He kissed her on the cheek while she was cooking him dinner, she wanted to cry. After dinner he took his bath, then they sat down on the bed. She loved brushing his long hair at night, the always brushed it until it was dry. She wondered who had done that the night before, or if he skipped it. 

 

The wooden handle cracked in her grip, she dropped it with a surprised gasp. “I’m sorry Elijah! I’ll order a new one right away. I can’t believe I was so careless.”

 

He just turned and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from picking it up. “Don’t be. Chloe, what’s wrong?” She could see his minute flinch after he stated his question, most likely from realizing that they knew what was wrong and realizing it was an insensitive question. “How can I fix this?”

 

She paused, not knowing what to say. Pale pink lips opened and then closed without a sound as she looked down at his hand holding her wrist. Her eyes flicked up to his face. She lifted up her other hand, gently cupping his face. She could see the surprise in his eyes, he always instigated any intimacy between them, it was never her to reach out to him. It was never her place. Chloe scooted closer to him and hovered her lips just above his. She wanted to go the last few centimeters, she needed to, but she couldn’t. She was too scared of him rejecting her, of it being cemented that she was easily replaceable. 

 

They sat there for what felt like hours but she knew was not even a minute before Elijah closed the gap. He let go of her wrist and she used the freedom of movement to tangle her fingers in his hair. She didn’t want the moment to end, but all too soon he was pulling back and wiping away the tears on her cheeks. “Why are you crying Chloe?”

 

“I love you. I just- I don’t know if you love just me or the other Chloe’s as well. I don’t want to be replaced by them.” She didn’t know what to make of his answering grin.

 

He leaned in for another kiss, this one much shorter than the first. “Oh Chloe, don’t you know? You can never be replaced. I fell in love with you, not them. I only kiss you, I only love you.” She cried again, but this time out of joy before falling back on the bed and pulling him with her.

 

“I love you Elijah.”


End file.
